


Assassin's sisterhood Pack

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Kassadran the Ladies Women, Kassandra is Still the female ezio when it comes to sex, Tag team wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-06 04:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16825273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: Evie call in her pack sisters to wope the floor with lucy.





	1. Putting a high stakes on the line

Lucy thorne was smuged,she was confindent that she will win agaisnt her lover evie,she has the baddest women in the bligthers,,bloody nora's dargers mind set,octavia's radbid dog personlity,edith who is hooking herself on drugs,and lastly,Her big guns,Lilla Graves, her muscle and boxing champion,lilla was confindent that she can beat evie's muscle that she is putting that belt on the line.

"Dont get too cocky now ladies,even you Ms graves,evie's team could be tough rooks."

Graves was too cocky about this she brush it off."No sweat Lady Throne, i could probaly take her friend out one hand tied behind my back."graves said arrgont,

Graves was wearing a white bra and black pants that covered some of her stomach and wraping tape.

lucy's other women wore the same and so did she.

Lucy saw evie's team,one was a Asian women named shao jun,a dark skin women named aveline,Aya,awomen with white skir and bra,and A Greece women who is smiling at graves's titie and kassandra was wearing black bra and black tight pants.

"So Which malaka fo i have to kick for me to take that title>"Kassandra said smirking,

"That be me you bloody bitch."Graves said coldy staring down at kassandra who was smiling."Got a lot of guts,lets start this match with you and me."

*kassandra smiled and tells the rest to get in the corner as lucy signal the rest to follow her to the corner as kassandra and graves circled the ring as kassandra smiled still, 

Graves smiled back thinking the kassandra's smiled hides cowardice,she offered a grecko roman lock up as kassandra nods and locks one hand and fasnted graves's right hand donw,graves was shock at kassandra's power as she offers the left hand and kassandra locks her other hand with that hand and she bends the hands of graves back who was moan and grunted a bit as she locked at the lustful eyes of kassandra,

Graves was a bit aroused by kassandra's looks and grace . graves shakes it off and pushes the spartan down but kassandra got up smiling,graves icked her lips as she locks up with kassandra,graves takes kassandra to the corner still having the lock up as she as she smiles at the bloned women ref who tried to brake them up but kassandra kicked lillan left leg as she hissed, kassandra smirked and kicked the leg 10 and 20 times as lillan's knee bucklcked,kassandra was gonna go for a leg lock but graves pokes a thumb in the eye of kassandra.

"Malaka!,that made my fucking day."kassandra wasnt all smiles as she was Pissed off.Graves smiles and cackled as she made the spartan angry.

"Not so tough now hun love?"Graves said as she takes her to the ropes and irish whisps her to the other ropes and as kassnadra comes back she was lifted up in a gorlia press but grave's left leg gave out as she droped kassandra,kassandra smirk at the left leg as she deliver a harsh chop block on the left leg as she heared a moan of pain from lilla who holds the leg.

"Want to quit graves dont want to lose your ablity to walk now do you?' kassandra said smiling as she drags hraves to the corner and sits her down and sits down and hooks the left leg around the rops and applies pressure on the leg as she pulls it,Lilla was scream ing in pian as her allies wore worried,kassandra let go at the 4 count but goes back to the leg as graves screamed more as she band the mat with her right leg,

"Your good i'll give you that spartan."Graves said

"I try,i've tooking on big women."Kassandra said smiling

Shao jun asked for a cut of the action as kassandra smiles evily at lilla who struggles,kassandra smiles feeling horney admiring the muscles on the boxing champion there also  
some bit of fat on the arms and belly as well.

shao jun and Kassandra tagged in and kassandra holds the left leg sideways as shao jun performs a diving drop kick on the side of the left leg as lilla moand in pain,shao jun perform some pressure point shot on the left left as well as some karate chops on the back og the leg targeting the left leg,lilla uses her right knee on shao's gut and slowly gets up and pperforms a uppercut to the chin.

Shao jun gets hit in the kidney 6 times with some jabs then a uppercut to the gut."You are a moster of a women."shao said at awe as she tries to fight back.

"Ah that is bloody true."lilla said proudly as she trades chops with shao jun,"Never trade brawls with me,young lady, i battle with the best."

"I see." shao says as she chops the left leg as she tags kassandra back in as lilla gets uo lipping on one knee as both women entered a boxing stance with the thumbs out as kassandra draws first blood and jabs the core and then the chest as lilla did the same,kassandra is hit in the gut as she staggered,kassdrand spits blood out as she shrugs it off with a grin,

"Nice shot."kassandra said smirking.

"Not Too SHabby yourself."Graves said still in her boxing stance.

"I still have the edge, elimnations and a chance for me to win the belt."kassandra said as she circled in the wrestling stance and wraps waist lock around the chubby belly as the graves's belly began to show trips her and applies chicken sleeperhold as kassandra strugges as she slowly moves from the hold and apples a chin lock as she also wraps her legs around the left leg.

Lilla howls in pains as she struggles,but refused to tap."Have to better."lilla elbows her and slow gets up as she runs to her corner amd her knee gives out,

"Oh god please nora take her out." lilla said in pain. holding her knee in the floor in pain,edith check with lilla after lilla taged nora end who is on the attack with some chops to the chest and punches as she attacks he gut of Kassandra.


	2. Turn abouts fair play

Nora drags kassandra around and bangs kassandra's head on the turn buckle 10 times.

"Malaka your good.i like that." Kassandra said smirking while dazed.nora smirked as well. as she stared at aveline. and slapped the ass of kassandra.

"i want her." bloody nora said as pushed kassandra to her as aveline comes in as she smiles.

"Becareful what you wish for dear nora, ."aveline said as she sizes nora up as both women smirk

Both women circled each other both wome lock up.aveline applied a side headlock but then body nora moves for a waist lock and the then takes aveline down and turns her over.

Pins her but aveline kicks out at 1 and bloody nora then applies a grounded side headlock wrenching as she chuckled,

Aveline reverses it to neck lo k wrapping her legs around nora's neck as aveline laughs. Aveline ponders about to female templar.

"Aren't you a mystery. " Aveline said as she tightens the hold but nora lips up and aveline did as well but bloody nora caught aveline's arm with a wrist lock .

Aveline was impressed by nora's ability .but she drops on get back and lips up and then reveres the hold with a head lock she the changes it to a slam.

"Fuck."nora said as her back sting a bit. Aveline decided to apply a chin lock on nora.

Kassandra was all smiles and chuckles as she whispered in evie's ear.

"Lucy has some hot women in london,i should live in London for the fun."kassandra said.

"Kassandra you are truly a horny women. " Evie said chuckling. 

Outside lilla still getting help from edith on her left leg lucy looks at the her champion with concern.

"I'm not done with that spartan yet., she is trying but I talk a good game and I'm not gonna walk away from her." Lilla said as she slow gets to the corner watching nora being worked on.

Aveline had the advantage but nora moved and applies a full Nelson and slams her down stomping on the back of aveline she drop her elbow on aveline and drags aveline to the corner and tags lucy in and the perform a double back breaker as lucy smirks at aveline and applies a chinlock and smiled at evie and blows her a kiss.

She slams her knees on aveline' back as she head aveline moan.


	3. Out for blood

Lucy Burshes aveline off and slaps the back of the head mocking her as she swaggers around her smirking at evie and takes aveline to the ropes and chokes her out as she stares at evie.

"One."Lucy said smirk.

Two three four." Lucy let's go as she drags her back to her corner and tags in edith who took a berserk dart and went insane as she stomps on aveline wildly and drops a knee on the back of aveline who moans in pain trying to get to evie or aya.

Edith drags her ways and applies a hold targeting the back as aveline moans in pain trying hardly to get to the evie.

"This is hurting my back,but it also worst then your massages kassandra."aveline said as she screamed in pain.

"Since for that I'm making you work hard to get a tag from me."kassandra said smiling.

Evie nearing aveline's hand tags her and comes in knocking down edith and super kicks lucy in the stomach.

Lucy holds on to her gut moan to herself. 

Edith swings wildly as evie evades and super kicks the chin of edith and pins her as she gives a off a smudge look at lucy who smirks while holding her gut

Evie eliminated edith and it's now five on 4 as evie smirked as Lucy got in and. Circles the ring with her lover and grins as she locks up with lucy but lucy took her to the corner and and does some shoulder tackles on the gut of evie.

Edith and tried to help lucy but kassandra tackle her down and out of the ring as kassandra smirked at edith as she blew a kiss and went to her corner.

Evie reverses Lucy attack and and deliver some fast pace strikes as Lucy grunts and get sent to the other corner as evie tries to splash on her,lucy moves and sees evie holding her chest.

Lucy snickered and slaps the breast hard as she lifts her slowly a spin kicks her as evie went down,lilla went and tag herself in

Lilla slowly walks beside ever and smirks at kassandra.

Lilla drops one elbow on the chest and gets up and drops a second one smiling at kassandra who was smirking as she sees lilla doing 10 elbows on the chest and pulls evie's shirt off and drops 12 elbows on the gut as evie moans,a bit of drool falls from her mouth as she grons.

<

Lilla the turns evie on her belly and drops a series of 17 elbows on evie's back.evie gasps more and more as she twitched a few times as she moans hard,each elbow delivered as lilla's body jiggles she put all her body weight on each elbow and some of them elbos she uses /p>the side of her belly to add force 

"Bloody hell lilla, what have been eating?" Evie asked while struggling to get up,

"HA. That's for me to know and for you to find out

*lilla drops the a jumping elbow and drags her to the midde of the the wing and lays her elbow on evie for a cocky cover as she smiles a kassandra.

"Come on baby, time to give."

Lilla says and raises her hand and counts with the ref.

"One....Two."lilla said but evie raised her shoulders,and lilla turns around with a smile.


	4. :ucy's climax

Lilla continued to slam her ebow and stomach on evie's battered body lucy smile evily rubing between her legs seeing her rival/Lover in pain was a sight.

"Lilla,how about a chinlock in front of me."lucy asked smiling.

"Sure thing Master Lucy."lilla dragged evie and sit her in front of lucy as she applied the chinlock.

Evie panted like Puppy,a helpless puppy as she twitches as she had her neck on.Lucy smiles as she rubed her fanny moaning hard as evie was in pain."I'll never give up."evie said proudly..evie's hair was a mess as she was sweating which made lucy horney more,lilla smirked as she lifts up evie and appies a bear hug working on the battred back as she hears ribs breaking.

"AGGGGGGGGGH!!, AGGGGGGGGH!!!!!!!!! Oh god that hurt so much." evie said in pain as lucy moans harder at seeing evie in pain.lilla laughs evily as she tigtens the hold as evie shed tears of pain and moans in pain,lucy enjoying the pain stabs the ref in the neck with a sleep dart as she went down sleeping lucy grins as she went in the ring as she licks the tears off evie.

Lucy smirks."Who is your Red mistress?" lilla pulls her weight on the back of evie to wake her up.

"Y-You_You are-M-master-lu-cy."evil said in a defeated manner,lucy signals the the boxer to let go as she sees the ref waking up and gose to the corner to asked for a tag as lilla drops evie.

"Oh god, that hurt so much.",aya,aveline,kassandra and shao are worried about evie as she went to try and tag aya,but lucy grins as she drags her away and wags the finger at aya and applies a cobra clutch as evie builds some steam stomping on the floor as she moans grabing hold of the fanny of lucy who did the same rubbing each other off laughing as they fall to the floor lucy drops her knee on evie's pussy as evie shows a 2nd wing as she laughs and kicks lucy in her pussy and lucy grins as she locks in a leg lock as both their legs were on their fanny and rubs them.

"Cum for me lucy",she says as she digs deep in the hold but lucy was doing the same as both women were painting with pleasure and joy.

"i anit giving up evie.if i do your cuming with me."lucy said as both women reach their climax as they both tap out while their pants are wet evie and lucy are both gone from this match.

both women's teammates were shock while kassandra whistles.

Leader the the assassin's sisterhood pack kassandra,aya,shao jun and aveline  
VS  
Bloody nora, octavia and Britsh heavyweight champion boxer and lucy's enforcer lilla Graves.


	5. Octivia vs aya.:Freshes women in the matches

Octiva gets in as she charges in for aya aya springborads over the ropes and over octavia.

"Final some compention."Octavia's smiles.

"Great minds think alike."Aya smiles as well offering a test of strength.

"Im all in a good mood since im a fair women of the order."octavia said as she clasped hands with aya as both women sizes their abilities,octiava bends aya on her knee,

Aya bends forward and lands octiava on aya's leg.

Octiva pushes up and both women let go smiling at each other as hey circle the ring fast pace as both with wiggle their fingers and lock up and octiva gose for a waistlock and a german suplex.

Octaviva:*Chuckles*"get up baby,get up for momma."

Ava slowly get up and as Octavia plumb was gonna try in end aya early. Aya takes her to the corner and tells avelin and kassandra to move so shao jun take some slack.

Shao jun tags aya and both women worked o. The arms wrenching them and shoulder tackles her down aya goes outside and shao jun takes aya in and both women delivers some kicks to Ms plumb.

Aya smiles as she waits for plumb to get out of the corner, plumb was daze but shakes it off as she enters a stance with aya.

Aya locks up but plump slimes and applies the waist lock,aya counter with a front face lock, she rams plumb's head on the turn buckle as aya keeps ramming Octavia's head in it as plumb grunted in pain.

Kassandra smirks and giggles."I'm glad you took my advice on beating down enemies."

Aya smirks as plumb applies a hammer lock and pick up aya and lands her on her arm,aya moans in pain .

Octavia grins and drops her knees on the left injured arm of Atari and pins her but a two count.

Octavia applies a armbar as aya moans in pain.

The female ref check on aya

Aya struggles."Nope,not gonna give."aya moans ,slowly tries to get up but Octavia changes to a Kamara lock as she wraps her legs around aya.

Aya feels a large amount of pain on her bicep,"Dont brother dislocating my arm,wont maKe me break."/p> *Plumb felt a bit annoyed and then dislocates the arm as aya howls in pain. Lilla and nora laughs,lilla licks her lips and mocks aya. Ref asked aya if she wanted to give, Aya tries her best to hold back tears."No!. " "She got guts,i commend her for that much."lilla said smirking. 

Aya felt her arm being relocated and dislocated over and over maybe 10 time. "NOOOOO! NOOOOO! NOOOOOO! Im not giving up." aya said as she begin to moan with tears.

"Come on!."plumb was angry and got up as she tosses her to the ring post as aya's arm hurt worst the ever.

,aya was on her knees praying to the gods to give her the strength to come back while she holds her arm* Plumb chuckles as she lays aya on her back and steps on her right arm and holds up the injured keft arm and clasoed her hands with the injured left arm . "Oh gods,i feel like im about to be sick,What can i do,Gods,help me,lend me stength,my body and my mind and service is yours."Aya's toughts said as aya was in tears from the pain,

Aya felt some of her adrenaline pumping as her prayers were answered as she as she kick the legs of plumb and the sisterhood pack claps for her to come back in this one,Evie and her niece who was tending to her claps for aya.

Aya slowly gets up and uses her right hand and delivers right hands to the gut and face,and launches back from the ropes for a one handed ddt as she kips up.

"COME ON!!!!!." aya power walks to plumb and delivers chops to the belly and chest and launches her to the other corner and clotheslines her twice.

she would tag aveline in who begins to deliver strikes the chest and Irish whips her the ropes as lilla sneaks a tag in but aveline dosent know it and lilla does not come in as aveline performed the gator roll neckbreaker and turns round to receive a hard boot to the face of aveline as lilla looks at kassandra, Lilla shurgs as she puts one foot on aveline's belly and shrugs with duckliped face at kassandra as the ref counts 3 and aveline was gone


	6. Shao jun's passion and kassandra's sadistism

Shao enters the ring to help help get aveline to safety,as lilla tries for a same big boot, shao slide under and launches from the ropes and drops kick the left knee as lilla grunts in pain shao takes lilla to the corner as she targets the leg,stomping on it.

As the ref pulled shao away, kassandra trips lilla over and applies her Achilles lock.((Ankle lock)) on the left leg of lilla as lilla scream in pain

"Tsk tsk tsk Tsk Tsk. "Kassandra smiled as she smirk at the ref as she count for kassandra to let her go. 

"Sorry ref,couldn't resist."kassandra said giggling. As she grabs the leg again and applies the hold again as therefore counts,aya rips the hold away.

"Kassandra, keep your desires in cheek."Aya warns her.

"Malaka okay okay I'll stop."kassandra said holding up her hands and smirks. 

Lilla crawls in pain."Oh god that was hard."lilla groins in pain.kassandra smiles as she enjoyed the pain,she allowed her sadistism to course through her body and gets in the ring and drags her back near the corner and applies the ankle lock.

"AGGGGGH GOD!,"Lilla screamed in pain stuggles as tears of pain came out.

Kassandra smiles and flips lilla over on her ass as she lets her go,she turned to shao jun as she offers a weakend lilla for her

"All for you firend."Kassandra said.

Shao performs a combo of kicks to the gut,luckly lilla has enough fat to coushing the kicks but it stink a bit,shao handstands and performs a leg ddt and covers her but gets a two count

Blood nora comes in and punt kicks shao in the face and backs away.

"*Cackles*THnaks love,now time to dig in."Lilla said tighten a vice grip on shao jun.*

Aya feels her arm hurting."You dont mind fighting all three by your self kassandra?"

"Sure,Double the pleasure and double the fun for me."Kassandra said smiling.

shao moans in pain as she tries to get up elbowing the left leg and targeting a 3 pressure points on the left leg as lilla moans in pain as shao jun gets up and charges back from the ropes only to for lilla to choke slam her.

Lilla felt her knee buckle and give out as she moans and craws to the ropes and walks slowly to blood nora and slaps her stomach as a tag and blood nora has her fun.

Lilla walks in grabs her title and is about to take a walk but kassandra pinches lilla's Chubby butt and takes her title.

"Nope,Forgot to tell you, you Kowtow , im the new champion."Kassandra said.

Lilla was angry as she rips the belt away and grabs kassandra up by her bra as kassandra giggles."I'll make you regret it Spartan.,as she takes the belt back and goes to her corner as kassandra went to hers.

Nora smirked as she as she continued to apply a chin lock and targets the abs of shao jun but shao reverses and applies a chicken wing armbar and bends the arm back.

"Give up bloody nora,yeild!."Shao jun said.

"NO!"nora replied as she kicks and screams in pain.

"There isnt shame."Shao jun.

"To you no, but to us, There is!."Bloody nora, said in pain as she she struggles she grunts and her anger turns to helpless weeps as her arm is poping.

"She is cheating ref,Come on, this bloody hore is a Cheat."nora says in pain with tears of pain. she was draging her body to the ropes, but shao smiles and slow drags her tin the middel of the ring.

"Oh god,no no no no noooooooo *sobbing*"blood nora is pain as she cries,she heard a crack as she taps out.

"I've failed you Master thorne."Bloody nora said in agnoy.as she gets out of the ring in pain.

"Octavia get ready.'lilla says smirking

"Oh you read me like a book love."Octavia said laughing eviliy."

Lilla charges and atttacks kassandra as she made her land her gut on stairs in pain and Octavia picks up shao jun and and puts her on lilla's shoulders as for a torture rack shaking her as lilla's body jiggles,Lilla laughs as she sees Octavia on the top and jumps on the gut of shao jun who as lilla drops shao jun on her back as activation takes the pin and shao jun is gone.

both women attack aya as they drag her to the aya nearly took lilla's leg off as she falls and aya and Octavia staggers out the ring as they fight on the stage trading kicks,punches and chops evne slaps,Aya performs a side kick and performs a chop,and Octavia kicks aya and slaps aya across the face.

"Aya and octavia are elimnated,this match is now for the British boxing championship." 

Kassandra slowly gets up with a evil chuckle and gets in the ring as she and lilla laugh there partners come out in a lumberjack fist fight, but the diffrence is pear attway and lyndia are with their respective teams


	7. Something to prove and nothing to lose

Kassandra and lilla graves smile as both women stare,lilla blushed a bit as kassandra lets her hair down as the sweat drips,admiring the biceps and stomach,

Kaasandra smiles admiring the boxer's body, there some muscles but the rest was fat,curvy, and chubby.

*both women lock up as kassandra applies a headlock and takes lilla down but lilla wraps her legs around the belly and back of kassandra and works on the mid section.

Lilla smiles as she tightens the hold on the stomach and kassandra wipes the sweat on her knuckles feels her stomach being worked on, but she dosent grunt of scream.

"Your some decent compinteion,Kassandra,you did a number on my leg,and I can give credit for getting those brats in check."lilla said smirking.

Kassandra holds out her forearm and places in between lilla's legs and rubs the fanny.

Lilla giggles and moans but kassandra reverses the hold to her ankle lock as lilla screams in pain,but lilla moves and trips kassandra and on top of her and stars mocking her slapping the back of her head and smacking her ass, she would then get up and places her foot on kassandra's ass flexing showing her thicc body 'muscles.' and grins as she asked for a picture of this sight.

Kassandra smiles as she has her chin on her head as she felt her butt being stepped on.

"Im sure your having fun malaka,"kassandra said pushes her off and enters a boxing stances as she got up,lilla dose the same, ,both women touch hands and lilla shocks kassandra cheek and gut,she cuts loose with 2 left jabs 4 right hooks to the gut,

"*CHuckles*"Kassandra smirks as she pulls lilla over by her pants and takes her to the corner as she performs hard hooks to the Chubby round gut of lilla and performs 5 more jabs and 10 uppercuts to the gut,Kassandra licks her hands and wipes them on lilla's belly as she performs a hard punch to the gut and a uppercut..

"Hold Fucking still!." lilla says reverses and places kassandra in the corner and delivers hard blows to the face and and chest and the gut, she then deliver speed bag like punches the Core of kassandra and whips her to a corner as kassandra's belly hit the turnbuckle and kassandra holds her belly as she bangs her feet on the floor moaning in pain,she chuckled a bit but the pain was hard

"Malaka that was hard,not too Shabby lilla graves,Not too Shabby."Kassandra said going to the ropes to get up slowly holding her gut.

lilla grins shurgs with a cocky posture.

Kassandra grins as she faces lilla walking to her and turning her back."Lets have a tets of strength." she says holding her hands up offering lilla a chance to perform a full nelson.

"My pleasure."lilla says locking a full nelson tighten the hold rocking kassandra left in right as she moans hard with excitement,kassandra moans in pain a bit while smiling.

Lilla claps her hands as she lifts up kassandra and slams kassandra's belly on her knee as kassandra roucks back in forth.

"Oh, By Zeus that was painful,"kassandra said as lilla pins her. but kassandra kicks out.kassandra tries to shake it off but lilla lays her down for another pin as she hooks the legs,but a two count.

Lilla fixes her clothes her bra and pants as she looks at the sweating belly of kassandra and how bruised up it is,she pops her elbow out and unleashed 20 fast paced elbow drops on the core,also putting a bit of attitude on the elbow drops letting loose with a chubby frame as she pins kassandra again but a 2/1th count.

"Let just out a few more elbows on the belly of yours."Lilla said coldly and she performs 20 more elbow drops on the core each elbow made causing moaning and blood coming out as a bit of drool was out of her mouth.

The Spartan was getting pined but she kick out again at 2 she slowly gets to the ropes and regains her self as lilla looks at her smiling.


	8. Chapter 8

*Both women sweat and filled with woulds and bruises pulling all the stops,lilla sees the kassandra get up and holds her for a inverted suplex and kassandra holds her gut moans as she was at the ropes near her rivals and lilla grins as she locks in a abdominal stretch as she back to ropes hiding deception from the ref as see looks at lucy who was smirking as she offers a hand to lilla.

Lilla grins and nods as she grabs hold of the hand and her arm was pulled by lucy to put more pressure on the hold and causing pain on the abs of kassandra.

"Aggggggggh,Aghhhhhhhhhh Aghhhhhhhhhh Agggggggggggggh."Kassandra grunts in pain. evie sees whats happing as she tells her team to help stop lucy as the two teams attack each other.

Lilla looks at her allies being attack as kassandra stalks her pray imagining lilla as a big elk and when lilla goes to turn around at kassandra,kassandra performs her finisher,The Spear and rams her body at lilla as she runs and pins her but lilla kicks out at two.

"MALAKA!"kassandra yelled out kicking the left leg of lilla and uppercuting the hamstring of the left leg,she exposes the the pants sleeve on the left leg and pulls the knee sideways and drops her kneees on the leg of lilla as lilla screams.

"Oh God."lilla said as felt her left leg hurt she sees her allies being moved away from kassandra's allies evie smiled proudly enjoying seeing lilla in pain as she lick her lips at the sight.

"I would go for a pin but this is too much fun,im cutting more of your weight from you thunder-thigh on the left."kassandra said as she pulls the pants leg up all the way up and performs thirty elbow drops on the left leg each moan and grunt was pleasing. Kassandra attacks the leg again flipping her over and applies a Single leg boston crab but working on the leg.

LIlla groins in pain as the ref asked if she wanted to submit.

"NO! AGGGGGGGGH!!"Lilla screamed in pain as kassandra bends the knee back,kassandra grins evily as she takes the right hand and puts one finger in the naval of lilla and the rest of the nails on the gut and applines a belly claw as lilla screams in agony.

Kassandra tightens the nail at Lilla's belly button and digs the rest on the gut,kassandra would drag lilla out side and lifts the stairs off and perpares for a stair sandwhich as she places lilla's left leg on the bottom stars and the places the top stairs on the leg and walks on top of the stairs.

Kassandra smirks at the the frighten lilla.

"AHHHH,AHhhh,No." lilla said in pain.Kaasandra grins as she steps on the stairs harming the leg,Lilla screams in pain and kassandra carries her back to the ring .


	9. Ending

Kassandra smirks and chuckles with her sadist nature in control as she sets up for her ankle lock and tries to make her tap but it will take a while for her to do so as she tightens the hold lilla screams in pain,lilla felt her leg was being run over by a carraige full of bricks thar suddnly the wheels broke off and and the carrages smashed her leg.

"AGGGGH!!!!.,No! AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH!!! NO!!!!."Lilla screams in pain. Kassnandra twisting the leg around and around to make lilla scream more.

LIlla slowly tries to get to the ropes, but nearly there she was pulled back."NO! NO! NO! NO!." lilla said panicking as kassandra lays down and applies the ankle lick as lilla screams.

Kassandra looks at the pain on lilla's face and she laughs as she tightens the hold."TAP MALAKA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!" kassandra laughs letting the fun consume her as as she was about to crack her ankle,lilla taps as the bell rings and she lets go the ref grabs the belt and gives it to kassandra as kassandra grins and laughs like a warrior as her team stands out side and claps for her.

"Malaka,that felt good." kassandra looks at lilla and grins at her and walks to her,kassandra offers a hand which confused lilla but grabs her hand and kassandra pulled her up fast to kiss her on the lips.

"Bloody hell?" lilla said grining but kisses kassandra as well.


	10. bonus ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the bonus chapther

Kassandra smiles holding title as she looks at her wives having fun Fucking lilla's friends,Lilla was all kassandra's now.

"You maybe a Malaka but you are also a hot women."Kassandra said laying in bed with lilla grabbing hold of lilla's crouch as lilla giggles with suspense waiting to be fuck.

kassandra strips her self of her clothing and lilla's clothing as she kisses her in the cheek and arms,slowly rubbing the the boxer's breasts,kissing her.

"Ohhhhhhhh im enjoying myself."Lilla said smirking feeling the cold hands and legs of the spartan merc who would then tease her with the belt as lilla felt weak between her legs.

"Im will take that title back one day."Lilla said said grinning arrogantly,Kassandra grins as well.

"Oh You have to earn it, because xenia wants to take it, so maybe you and her fight,if you have the leg strength."Kassandra said holding lilla's leg.grinning as she kisses the chubby belly and and grabs some of her purple paint and traces some on lilla's belly stretch marks.  
"Ahhhhhhh,your a bit ceratiive spartan."SHe says as she gets on top of kassandra and kisses her hardly,rubbing the biceps hard and rough and kassandra smacks the ass of lilla.

Kassandra grins as well as lilla,they laugh while touching each other.kassandra sucked on lilla's nipple and licks them,Lilla Moans her heart off feeling chills down her spine and kisses the gut and looks at lilla's pussy and licks it slowly while lilla sweats and moans and gasps softly,as kassandra jiggles the belly.

"Ouuuuuu."Kassandra said sofltly.

"Ahhhhhhh." lilla said calmly.

"Ouuuuuu."

"Ahhhhh."

"Ouuuuuuu"kassandra says stroking the belly of lilla with one finger

"Ahhhhhh." Lilla says calmly stroking the butt of kassandra. 

"Ouuuuuu."

"Ahhhhhhh."

"Ouuuuu."

"Ahhhhhh."

Kassandra said her Ouuuuus calmly.And Lilla said her AhhhhhS calmly.both women giggle as sweat driping,Kassandra sways her hips as she deepings her tounge on the pussy of lilla who grins and holds the head of kassandra as she giggles like a school girl,she starts to turn red as she was nearing her climax.she Clutches non the hair of kassandra moaning hard.

Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! Kassandra!!!."LillCum

"Thats right Lilla,squeal for me ." Kassandra said as she hears a loud moan and the juices.

Lilla then licks kassandra's Pussy and licks her slowly and grins evliy as kassandra moans harder and harder smacking the chubby Ass hard on lilla who grins like a dog and licks the neck of kassandra who feels the knee on her pussy being moved faster.

"Oh Malaka,keep going,dont stop."Kassandra giggles.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES IN ZEUS'S NAME YES!!!!!." kassandra said as the cumming on the knee .

*Both women went hard on each other ,now they were tired as they lay in bed sweating.

"Damn,That felt gooooooooood."Both women said calmly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was the end, hope you like it

**Author's Note:**

> Will kassandra finally get another prize,will the pack win or will lucy reing supreme.


End file.
